


Together under the Sakura Tree

by chu2_tamadez



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Rare Pairings, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), i have nanamashi brainrot lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chu2_tamadez/pseuds/chu2_tamadez
Summary: Nanami finds Mashiro reading a book under Nanami's favorite Sakura tree.
Relationships: Hiromachi Nanami/Kurata Mashiro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Together under the Sakura Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written, so my writing skills aren't the best, sorry.. (chu2_tamadez on insta and nanamashii on twt!)

"Hey Shiro-chan, what are you doing?" Nanami questioned, peaking out behind the Sakura tree bark.

"Wahhh!!" Mashiro cried out in surprise. She sharply looked behind her to just see Nanami. "O-Oh.. I-It's just you.. You scared me Nanami-chan!!" 

"Aha, sorry about that Shiro-chan.." Nanami plopped herself next to Mashiro. "But what are you doing here?" 

"I'm just, reading a book that Tsukushi-chan gave me. It's called The Wind-Up Bird Chronicle! It's a very interesting book!" Mashiro responded slightly shifting the book so Nanami could see it as well.

"Ooo~ It looks very interesting." Nanami shifted her focus to the words written on the book.

"Yeah! I just started reading it a few minutes ago bu- Ah!" Mashiro was interrupted by Nanami resting her head on Mashiro's shoulder. Mashiro's face turned pink with blush and she became all flustered, she wasn't used to this at all. "N-Nanami-chan, why are you resting on my shoulder..?" Mashiro questioned, she turned her focus to Nanami's face.

"Hm? I'm just trying to get a better look at the book" Nanami responded. She looked up at Mashiro's face to notice that's it's gone pink. "Your face is as pink as my hair Shiro-chan~ Hehe." Nanami giggled.

"Eh?!" Mashiro blurted out. "I-Is it really that noticeable..?" She tucked her hair behind her ear looking away from Nanami.

"Don't worry Shiro-chan, you look really cute like that. Ehehe~" Nanami giggled. Mashiro's blush got a bit stronger, Mashiro really likes it when Nanami calls her cute. 

"Th-Thank you.. Could I also ask how you found me here?" Mashiro looked back at Nanami.

"Mmm.. Well this is my favorite tree to sit by and just daydream, or sleep.."

"H-How can this tree be your favorite?" Mashiro questioned.

"Ah.. Uhm.. I don't know why I just, really like this one." Mashiro giggled at her, she put the book back in both of each others view so that they could read it together. As Mashiro was reading through the words on the page they were on a cherry blossom petal fell softly on her nose. She slightly yelped as it startled her a bit. Nanami jumped a bit as well as the yelp that came from Mashiro broke the slight silence they held for a bit. "Look Shiro-chan, the petal is almost the same color as my hair!" Nanami giggled.

"Is that why you love Sakura trees so much?" Mashiro responded giggling a bit.

“Hmm, I guess so!” Nanami responded giving a soft smile to Mashiro. 

“S-Should we continue reading the book?” Nanami nodded her head and they both brought their attention back to the book. Mashiro was enjoying this a lot, reading a book with her crush while her crush rests on her shoulder, she couldn’t ask for more. She loved being with Nanami, being with her gives her butterflies in her stomach and makes her chest feel all fuzzy. “Hey Nanami. I really love spending time with you.” Mashiro suddenly said. Nanami smiled and was gonna respond back but something that Nanami would expect to hear came out of Mashiro’s mouth. “A-And I love you, Nanami-chan.” 

“Huh? S-Shiro-chan..?” Nanami sprung up as her face turned beat red. 

“A-Ah!! Did I j-just say that out loud?!?!” Mashiro exclaimed with blush all across her face. “I-I just said that w-without thinking!! I-!”

“Shiro-chan, I love you too.” Nanami interrupted Mashiro to return her feelings. 

“Nanami-chan, do you really, mean that..?” 

“Yes I do, I’ve been in love with you for, quite a while now..” Nanami responded. Mashiro smiled at Nanami and happy tears started to seep out of Mashiros eyes. “Ah! Wait don’t cry Shiro-chan!!” 

“Don’t w-worry Nanami-chan, these are happy tears. I’m just so happy you l-like me back!” Mashiro responded with tears running down her cheeks. Nanami wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

“C’mon, you can't read the book if your eyes are filled with tears!!” Nanami giggled. Her expression softened up again though. “But I’m glad that you feel happy through, I’m happy as well!” Mashiro giggled and wiped her tears. 

“S-So are we like a.. Thing now?” 

“I would like that..” Nanami responded plopping herself back onto Mashiro’s shoulder. It was now official, Nanami and Mashiro are now dating. 

A few minutes passed. And as Mashiro was reading the book calmly and with a smile she looked over at Nanami who was fast asleep on her shoulder. Mashiro smiled a bit more and put her bookmark on the page she was on, and set the book down on the grass. She softly rested her head on Nanami’s head and closed her eyes to fall asleep with Nanami. But Mashiro muttered one last thing before she fell asleep.

“I love you, sweetheart.”


End file.
